


A Bird in Hand

by PerfectStorm773



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birds, M/M, Mute Edward Elric, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Revenge, Selectively mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectStorm773/pseuds/PerfectStorm773
Summary: Erik Hays was a man Edward fought and had arrested almost three years ago, and a man who was murdered in prison only recently.Edward is the man Erik's family blames for their beloved son's demise, and the man they plan on using to get their revenge.Unknowingly, Edward and Alphonse stay the night in the very hotel that the family runs, and while the two sleep, Edward is stolen from his bed and locked down in their basement, subjected to torment after torment until he finally breaks.UNDER REWRITE





	A Bird in Hand

I am rewriting this.  
I do not like how I have been portraying everything, and I know it could be better.  
I am not abandoning it.  
The rewritten chapter one should be up in the next few days.


End file.
